There are of course, many ways to remove paint and particularly water-based paints from a paint roller after use, including repeated rinsings under a water tap on repeated immersions in a bucket, or buckets, of water or other suitable solvent with or without hard squeezing to remove the paint. This is, of course, rather messy and disposal of the relatively large quantities of waste solvent may constitute a problem. Various tubular devices which can be affixed to water supply hoses and the like have been suggested and attention is, directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,735,221; 4,809,722; 4,606,777; 3,577,280 and 3,886,960 which variously describe tubular housings to receive a paint roller and means to introduce water either via a single jet as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,777 or distribute through a plurality of jets spaced along the length of the roller, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,280. These housings and,jets clean the roller placed therein reasonably efficiently but require a considerable amount of water to do so. There is a need, therefore, for an improved paint roller cleaner which can quickly and efficiently remove the paint using a minimum of water.